


a little braver.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Dengan bantuan Hyunjin, Felix mencoba untuk menjadi lebih berani.





	a little braver.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeolbaeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/gifts).



> **disclaimer** : stray kids adalah boyband korea selatan keluaran jyp entertainment. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Felix saat bangun tidur hanyalah menatap dunia dari kasur dan jendela yang sudah terbuka. Bukan ia yang membukanya. Bagaimana caranya jika berdiri pun ia sukar? Bagaimana caranya jika duduk pun ia kesakitan? Tempat tidur abadinya adalah ranjang ini, jika tidak ada orang yang sudi untuk menggendongnya hingga ke kamar mandi.

“Felix.”

Dan hanya Hyunjin seorang yang bersedia mengurusinya tanpa mengeluh sama sekali. Pemuda itu membuka pintu, datang dengan sepiring sarapan, segelas air, dan senyum yang tak lekang. Yang mana membuat Felix lega, sejujurnya. Tiap orang yang datang selalu menatapnya iba kecuali Hyunjin. _Kasihan sekali_ , mereka berbisik, _padahal masa depannya masih begitu panjang, masih muda tapi sudah lumpuh_. Felix seharusnya menutup mata dan telinga, tetapi bisik-bisik dan tatap-tatap itu mustahil untuk diabaikan. Setiap hari, dilihatnya semangat hidupnya menguap. Untuk apa juga hidup jika kau hanya menyusahkan?

“Sarapannya sudah siap.” Perlahan, tangannya menyendok beberapa suwir daging dan nasi. Dengan sabar, Hyunjin menyodorkan sendok tersebut di depan mulut Felix. Tidak sadar akan tatap iba Felix padanya. Kasihan Hyunjin, harus terjebak mengurusinya hanya karena status sepasang kekasih. “Ayo, buka mulutnya.”

Kedua belah bibirnya terkatup dapat. Tanpa peduli Hyunjin yang menatapnya memohon, tanpa peduli sesendok nasi yang dibiarkan menggantung di udara. Melihat Hyunjin yang memperlakukannya seperti orang lumpuh total membuat matanya memanas. Teringat akan betapa pecundangnya diri. Air mata itu ditahan dengan egois. Gantinya, kepalanya dipalingkan ke arah lain, jauh, jauh dari pandang Hyunjin.

“Aku cuma enggak bisa jalan. Bukan enggak bisa makan sendiri.”

Hyunjin tidak melihat wajahnya. Tetapi dari napasnya yang tercekat, ia tahu bahwa Hyunjin membacanya dari suaranya. Felix yang terluka. Diperlakukan demikian tampak mencoreng muka lebih banyak. Hyunjin mungkin tahu biar ia diam, bahwa nyawa kekasihnya menyublim seiring hari berganti. Menyublim terbang bersama bisik-bisik iba. Raganya masih ada, tapi semangatnya telah menguap. Felix bak mayat hidup yang tengah menunggu ajal tiba.

“Maaf. Aku letakin di sini aja.”

Sendok berisi nasi itu diletakkan di atas piring. Terdengar ketukan halus di atas meja. Piring dan gelas telah diletakkan. Hyunjin pamit undur diri, ucapan pamit yang tidak dibalas Felix. Saat pintu tertutup, Felix meletakkan bantal di atas wajahnya. Tersedu, menangis sekencang yang ia bisa, menumpahkan segala emosi di atas bantal.

Yang Felix tidak ketahui adalah, di balik pintu Hyunjin mendengar segala isaknya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, tidak seperti ini kisahnya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, langkah Felix tidaklah tertambat pada ranjang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Felix masih bisa melakukan semuanya. Melompat demi mencetak skor dalam pertandingan basket. Memenangkan pertandingan balap lari saat acara sekolah. Saat itu, Felix masih punya mimpi. Dan mimpinya adalah terbang mengelilingi bumi, membuktikan apakah sabda Phytagoras soal bumi yang bulat itu benar atau tidak. Mimpinya yang lain adalah _backpacking_ tanpa tentu arah, hanya membiarkan kakinya yang melangkah dan insting memandunya. Mimpi yang selalu diceritakannya kepada Hyunjin, kepada siapapun dengan mata berbinar-binar senang. Seakan mimpi itu adalah segalanya bagi Felix. Mimpi itulah hidupnya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Felix masih baik-baik saja.

Hingga suatu hari, ia terjatuh dengan keras. Kursinya ditarik dalam rangka keisengan belaka. Felix menangis saat di sekitarnya tertawa. Tangisnya semakin kencang saat kesakitan itu semakin menjadi, hingga ia dibawa ke rumah sakit setelahnya, hingga ia terisak saat mendengar vonis bahwa ia tidak akan dapat berjalan selamanya. Dampak jatuh itu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan yang Felix sangka, lebih letal karena jatuh tidak hanya merusak beberapa puluh serabut saraf, tetapi juga membunuh mimpinya dengan mengenaskan.

Dan Felix, masih belum mampu menerima realita.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, Hyunjin datang dengan sebuah hadiah kecil.

“Fel.”

Felix mengerjap tatkala menatap hadiah yang dibawah Hyunjin. Sebuah kursi roda. Kemudian matanya berpindah pada Hyunjin yang tersenyum kecil. Ia membayangkan Hyunjin menabung hanya untuk membeli ini, atau mengemis-ngemis pada orang tuanya yang berada nun jauh di sana. Membayangkan hal itu membuat rasa bersalah itu membayangi. Lagi-lagi, Felix menyusahkan orang lain lagi. Andai saja kakinya masih bisa digerakkan. Andai saja ia masih bisa berjalan dan duduk dengan normal.

Andai saja—

“Maaf, bukan kaki sungguhan.” Hyunjin berkata. Nadanya merasa bersalah (nyeri dada Felix mendengarnya, mengapa Hyunjin yang harus merasa bersalah? Harusnya Felix yang merasa bersalah. Felix yang membebani orang lain termasuk Hyunjin sendiri). “Tapi di sini ada pengendali otomatisnya. Jadi kamu tetep bisa jalan kalau aku enggak ada. Kupikir kamu pasti bosan tetep di kasur selamanya, jadi—“

Penjelasan pemuda itu berhenti dengan tarikan napas. Perlahan, tangan Hyunjin mengangkat tubuh Felix dari atas ranjang sebelum mendudukkannya di atas kursi roda. Felix refleks berjengit. Sakit rasanya saat duduk, sakit yang membuat pemuda itu mendesis nyeri. Melihat kesakitannya, Hyunjin bergegas mengangkat tubuh Felix kembali, merebahkannya ke atas ranjang lagi. Tatap mata pemuda itu merasa bersalah, teramat bersalah bagai anak kecil yang baru saja tertangkap basah membeli makanan dengan sisa uang belanjaan.

“Maaf.”

Dengan cepat Felix menggeleng. Bukan salah Hyunjin. Ekor matanya sempat melirik kursi roda, dan perlahan ia mulai mengerti. Hyunjin tahu bahwa kesedihan Felix yang paling mendalam itu adalah karena terperangkap. Dengan kursi roda, Felix dapat ia bebaskan. Mungkin tidak sebebas semula karena kursi pun masih punya batasan-batasannya sendiri, tetapi setidaknya Felix masih punya harapan. Felix masih bisa bebas. Itu, yang ia pikir coba disampaikan oleh Hyunjin.

Itu memberikannya keberanian sedikit. Ia tidak dapat berjalan lagi, tetapi mimpinya sesungguhnya masih belum berakhir.

“Enggak usah minta maaf. Ini lebih dari cukup. Nanti kita atur bantal aja biar aku bisa duduk lama-lama.” Sebuah kecup didaratkannya di atas punggung tangan Hyunjin. “Makasih.”

Tangan Felix kemudian digenggam erat oleh Hyunjin. Aneh, ia pikir. Kemarin ia masih terbaring putus asa. Hari ini, Hyunjin membawa harap dalam bentuk kursi roda dan semangat dalam diam. Hyunjin yang masih menaruh harap padanya untuk dapat pulih seperti semula suatu saat nanti. Mungkin akan begitu lama, tetapi kelak itu akan terjadi, Hyunjin yakin. Hyunjin juga yang menularkan harap itu padanya. Teringat bahwa Hyunjin menolak tegas untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Felix setelah pemuda itu cacat. Berkata bahwa ia mencintai Felix pun sebaliknya tanpa memandang apapun, jadi untuk apa mengakhiri hubungan ini?

“Kamu masih bisa keliling dunia.” Hyunjin berkata demikian. “Aku yang bakal nemenin kamu. Selamanya. Kamu enggak bakal sendirian soalnya ke manapun, kita ngelangkah sama-sama.”

“Tapi—“

Perkataannya dihentikan oleh telunjuk Hyunjin yang mendarat di atas bibirnya lembut. Tatap mata sang terkasih pun teduh.

“Enggak, Felix. Kamu enggak pernah ngehambat langkahku sama sekali.”

Detik itu Felix tersadar bahwa sesungguhnya, kakinya tidak direnggut oleh Tuhan. Mereka semua masih miliknya, melebur menjelma menjadi sosok seorang pemuda pemilik seluruh hatinya.

Pemuda itu adalah Hyunjin. [***]


End file.
